The invention relates to a percussion igniter for a pyrotechnical gas generator provided with a priming cap in a restraining system for vehicle occupants.
In mechanical triggering of a pyrotechnical gas generator cartridge by the action of an impact the center of the priming cap must be hit very precisely to ensure reliable triggering. The gas generator is normally supplied as a self-contained unit which has an exposed striking surface on the priming cap. If a striking pin is used to transmit the blow to the priming cap a guide opening must be provided in the mechanical component facing the priming cap to hold and guide the pin precisely in alignment with the center of the striking surface on the priming cap. This requirement can be met only by narrow component and assembly tolerances.